Cosima
by gemmacamilleri
Summary: Orphan Black. Written from Sarah's perspective in present tense. Cosima's coughing up blood is worse than they expected. Sarah spends the night with Delphine, wearing pseudo-dreads disguised as Cosima. Inspired by S2 E1 and tumblr posts. Cophine, French Leather. Sarah / Delphine fic.


Her screams hollow through the cold air and crash against the concrete walls which enclose the alley as Alison and I sit in the car observing. Her body to crumbles to the ground besides Cosima who's thick, mucus like blood was splattered on the floor slowly diluting with the water from the pounding rain.

"Delphine! Get in the car, I'll grab..." It was no use. She couldn't hear me over her own echoing cries and the booming weather. I can vaguely hear Alison trembling in the back.

"Sarah, we can't let her see us. What's she to think? She will become too involved." Alison was right, she was always right.

"Well what do you suggest?" I rumbled, knowing this clever Canadian Mom would have the answers to everything.

"Face the window" Alison instructs. I huff with impatience and do as I was asked. Alison begins braiding my hair into a high pony-tail. I adjusted the wing mirror to get a better idea of what she is doing to me. Cosima; Alison is turning me into Cosima.

"Okay, what about the glasses, the red coat? Plus Delphine just saw her cough up blood and fall on the floor in the middle of the streets! How in the world is this going to work?"

"Shut up."

Delphine's blonde hair was now wavy, brown and filled with rain as she lay partly on Cosima's chest. I can physically feel her pain. How will we get her away from Cosima's body for long enough to hide it, at least before the police come. Delphine hadn't called the police just yet which was a good sign.

Finally she left. Alison and I check for a pulse but there's nothing. We haul Cosima's body over our shoulders and try to sit her upright in the back seat. Alison began feeling through Cosima's pockets.

"Really? Checking for her wallet Alison. If you're in desperate need, just ask me, I'd find a way to make your ends meet too." I sigh with disbelief of her actions.

"Says you, who stole not only Beth's handbag but also HER IDENTITY?! I'll have you know that i'm looking for her planner. She's going to the Dyad Institute Gala tomorrow night, I just need to know what time." I didn't have to guess that I was going, as Cosima. Alison began taking off the coat.

"There you go" she handed it to me, and the glasses too.

I put the drenched cherry red coat on along with the glasses. I look like Cosima, she is my clone but I mean almost spitting image... besides her dreadlocks, they were incredibly hard to master.

"I'll drop you at Delphine's now."

"Nah, i'll see her tomorrow at the Gala thing."

"It wasn't a question Sarah, I will be dropping you at Delphine's house. Now." I look out the window while and before I know it i'm there.

I run up the stairs, there is no time to prepare, I am already getting into character as I can hear heavy slouching footsteps getting louder, making their way closer to the door. The handle clicks and slowly turns. Light blinds me from inside the house as Delphine began to open the door and suddenly it flew open and her arms latch around me.

"You're alive!" She cries. Already I felt that i'd done a good deed. I can feel how much she loved Cosima through the hug.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened, I uh.. I found myself passed out on the ground in an alley way" I gather all my smartest thoughts and use them to construct every sentence the same was Cosima would "maybe i'm suffering from a little retrograde amnesia, I can't remember what happened before I passed out..." I mention, in the hope that Delphine will know what was wrong with Cosima. I know I am there to support Delphine but I cant help but try to solve this mystery on my own.

"Well, do you remember anything?" She asks with great concern.

"I just remember seeing blood beside me, did I get injured?"

"No" She smiles and her pupils dilate as she leans closer. I can smell her floral and slightly musky perfume as I try my best not to sneeze. "You coughed, maybe you just passed out from lack of oxygen, I was worried." She kisses my forehead lightly and stared back at me. It felt a little awkward although I didn't mind it.

"I think you might be right, Doctor." I say flirtatiously, Delphine leans in and starts to kiss me straight away. I instantly follow her lead. My thoughts run wild; Could she tell she was not kissing Cosima? Were us clones really all the same? Did this woman have some kind of power over us all? Would I get too caught up in Cosima's life like I did with Beth's? She tugs on my bottom lip with her teeth while pulling me towards the sofa. I think: any wonder Cosima likes to kiss girls, Delphine has a gorgeous french accent, her dental hygiene is also on point, unlike some of the men I kiss who all taste like an ashtray!This woman is beautiful. The words almost escaped me, but I keep them back and continue to make out with Cosima's girlfriend.

Both of us now catching our breath in an opposite pattern, laying side by side on the thin cushions of her sofa. I want more, but I know I had better not.

"I'm going to sleep now babe." I look up at her relieved face smiling. I can see she was glad I (Cosima) am alive.

"Bon soir, ma chérie" she whispers and softly kisses my head again while she carefully pats my plaits that were phoney copies of Cosima's dreadlocks. I pretend that I understand Delphine's french for that night while I drift off into a sleep, not knowing and also not caring what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
